


Day 04: Rivalry

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Alastor Week 2020 [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Series: Alastor Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862839
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Day 04: Rivalry

Alastor resisted the urge to give Angel a good thwack in the head with his cane like how his uncle did when he got in trouble in his youth. Why? Because the spider – again – led Sir Pentious and his zeppelin back to the hotel.

"Angel, do we need to chain you to the radiator?" Vaggie questioned.

"Ooooh, that sounds warm and toasty," Angel smiled. Vaggie groans.

With a snap of his fingers, Alastor summons his tentacles to destroy the machine again. The aircraft explodes, sending Sir Pentious and his Egg Bois flying.

"You think this is the end, Alastor? I think not!" Sir Pentious exclaimed. "Just like our past duels, I will be baaaaaaaaack!" And, he is gone into the distance.

"Annoying fucker," Angel said.

"Pot, meet kettle," Vaggie retorted, crossing her arms.

"That man is full of delusions," Alastor remarked.

Charlie turns to Alastor. "Are you sure you never met Sir Pentious before? He seems really adamant about it."

Alastor he rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmmm…"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

" _And who are you, hm?" Sir Pentious asked the deer demon, who had wandered into the snake's territory. Sir Pentious didn't recognize the sinner. Is he new? Is he the newcomer everyone was talking about? The one that mutilated the Bang Gang on his first day in Hell a week back? "What ever the cassse may be, you have foolishly wandered into my domain! Now, be prepared for your painful, flashy, inevitable demi—!"_

_He was punched through a wall by a giant tentacle._

_They meet again a year later somewhere in Pentagram City. Alastor had just killed a bloke foolhardy enough to challenge him when Sir Pentious came by._

" _What is this? A chanccce second meeting?" the snake inquired. "Praise Lucifier for allowing such enchanter so I may take my revenge!" He takes out a gun and shoots at Alastor. Without moving a muscle, a small portal formed in front of the stag and sucks in the bullet. Dumbstruck, Sir Pentious had little time to react when another portal appeared, and the bullet hits him._

_For their third meeting, Alastor was strolling down on main street as a giant machine operated by Sir Pentious smashed through the building. The glass dome lifts up to reveal the snake demon._

" _Well, well, well…What do we have here?" he smirked. "I've always wondered if the third times the charm. And it isss! We mussst be destined to be rivals! Come, Alastor, and let us have the duel of the centuryyy!" Alastor snapped his fingers and the machine explodes, blasting Sir Pentious to the sky. Alastor may have been a bit too ferocious, but the snake demon did destroy one of his favorite taverns._

_Another encounter was one of the strangest: the supermarket._

_Alastor was able to find a nice stalk of celery for his jambalaya when he heard a familiar screeching._

" _And again, we cross paths! Let us dance to the moves of war, Alastor!" Sir Pentious exclaimed, brandishing a laser from his coat. Alastor blinked in boredom, as oppose to the running crowd. He snaps his fingers, teleporting the snake man outside. He was several feet in the air. He hovered for a moment, blinking confusingly, before plummeting to the ground._

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Nope."


End file.
